Azure Defiant
Azure Defiant is a Mark-3 Philippine Jaeger and was one of the first Jaegers to be assigned in the Asian coasts. |givename = |class = Mark III |status = Destroyed |origin = USA |height = 245ft. (75m) |weight = 1,579 Tons |speed = 10 |strength = 6 |armor = 4 |equip = P-67 Tesla Rods ST-24 Digger Knuckles |operating = JTF Wolverines V.91.1 |energy =Compressed Nuclear Heavy Pack |weapon = P-67 Tesla Rods ST24PK Digger Knuckles |body = Arnis Fighter |powermove = Tesla Rush, Hide Devastator |pilot = Mark Panganiban Deceased) Erin Santos (Deceased) |kaiju = 9 |launch = January 6, 2019 |image = |nicknames = Anak ng Bakal }} History Azure Defiant was constructed in the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility, Miami branch after the Akula incident in Manila. Launched on January 6, 2019, Azure Defiant was stationed at the Tanggulan Shatterdome in Manila. It was tasked to defend the coastline of Luzon. Piloted by childhood friends Mark Panganiban and Erin Santos, the Mark-3 Jaeger is accredited with nine Kaiju kills in its short span of three years. The Defiant’s first combat mission was in Baguio on March 19, 2019, against the Kaiju Matang Bakal. Defiant was deployed sixteen miles from the coast of Baguio to intercept the Kaiju en route to the city. The jaeger’s tesla rods, two long retractable pillars with each emitting a lethal amount of electricity were more than a match for the Kaiju. The battle was won with Defiant shoving both of its rods into the Kaiju’s mouth, electrocuting it from the inside. The Defiant’s next deployment was on November 14, 2019 in Dinagat Island to combat the Kaiju Fivehorns. On August 6, 2020 Azure Defiant was assigned on its first team mission. Allied with the Jaeger’s Devildog Ruler and Rising Odyssey, the trio were tasked to take down the agile Kaiju Baga in Baler. The battle resulted with Odyssey losing both of its arms while holding the Kaiju still for the other two Jaegers to take a hit at it. The Defiant’s second team mission was on December 23, 2020 in the shores of Caraga where they intercepted the towering Category IV Kaiju Z-140. The Kaiju almost crushed Defiant’s Conn-Pod if it weren’t for its quick minded decision to rupture the Kaiju’s arms by stabbing it both with full powered Tesla rods. The Quarter Coast Brawl On the night of April 11, 2021, the Azure Defiant was deployed into its third and last team mission along with Devildog Ruler and Rising Odyssey in the coasts of Legaspi to intercept the Category IV Kaiju Santelmo. Upon meeting contact with the Kaiju a quarter mile from the coast, the trio were ambushed by two Category IV Kaijus from behind. Defiant discovered that Santelmo has the ability to conceal the presence of its fellow Kaijus but not itself. The kaijus overwhelmed the jaegers starting with Rising Odyssey, where all of its limbs were ripped apart as the kaijus ganged up on the jaeger. In order to counter the kaijus’ strategy of ganging a single jaeger, Azure Defiant activated both of its Tesla rods to take the kaijus head on while Devildog Ruler used its hand cannons and shoulder rockets as support fire. The jaegers’ strategy worked for awhile which resulted to killing two kaijus save for Santelmo who just stood patiently as the battle raged on, but then another pair of kaijus attacked Devildog from behind which prevented it from giving Defiant its much needed fire support. Realizing that they’re fighting a losing battle, the two remaining jaegers decide to lure out far into the sea as they detonate both of their energy cores to kill the kaijus once and for all. Features Azure Defiant’s paintjob was fully based on the colors of the Philippine flag. Since Panganiban and Santos were practitioners of Arnis, the jaeger’s body language resembles that of an Arnis Fighter, which is why it was equipped with Tesla rods, a weapon in the shape of a long pillar designed mainly for hand-to-hand combat and also includes joint-locking. The Defiant’s Tkr7 Coolers maintain temperature by channelling seawater through its circulatory coolant system. The 78BD/Razor-Torque Drives gives the Defiant greater flexibility compared to other Mark III Jaegers. Defiant’s Compressed Nuclear Heavy Pack is designed to emit short bursts of power that’s a little more stronger from its designated flow to give the jaeger additional speed should the pilots need it. The Heavy Pack can also be used as miniature nuclear bomb as a last resort, eradicating everything within a thousand meter radius. Since the defiant is designed more for speed rather than durability, it is equipped with 11YT/Shoulder burners, which gives the jaeger increased and stabilizes its weight whilst moving as well. The Azure Defiant also features terra grips to prevent it from getting knocked down easily by kaijus bigger than it. The terra grips can also be used to stop the Defiant in the mid-sprint, allowing quick maneuvers. Each of the Defiant’s hands is equipped the P-67 Tesla rods, long pillars of steel that can be able to generate more than a thousand volts of electricity, which can electrify a kaiju several meters away if dipped into the ocean’s surface. It also has Staunton type 24pk digger knuckles equipped with three four-meter drills designed to puncture through a kaiju’s skin upon impact. Kaiju kill roster Gallery Azure defiance.jpg|Azure Defiant's old design pacific_rim_jaeger_azure_defiant__philippines_2_0_by_rs2studios-d6b5kwd.jpg|Azure Defiant's New Design a Oblivion_Bay.jpg|Azure Defaint's Old design in Oblivion Bay after a Fight with Akula infinite-warfare-warfighter-800x569.jpg|Azure's Dive suit Category:Mark VIII Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Deceased Category:User:Buildjaegersfans Category:Mark VI